Tout l'attrait d'une cuisine
by anabanana94
Summary: ONE-SHOT HPDM A force de se disputer, Harry et Drago sont punis: ils devront rester en cuisine le soir de Halloween pour cuisiner à la place des elfes de maison. Et dans cette cuisine, c'est avec de la confiture que tout commence...SLASH


**Disclaimer: **Je suis au regret de dire que les personnages et le monde de Harry Potter appartiennent toujours à J.K.R, mais que l'histoire est bien à moi (vous comprendrez pourquoi ^^)

**Rating: M, mille fois M !**

**Pairing:** Hp/Dm

**Warning:** Pour les **homophobes, **je vous conseille de partir très vite, ou ce qu'il va suivre risquerait de vous choquer !

Coucou ! Me revoici avec un one-shot, qui j'espère, vous plaira. Je vous rassure, je ne néglige pas mes autres fictions, ce one-shot a été écrit de 21h à 2h du matin, sur des feuilles doubles, dans mon lit, il y a plusieurs semaines ! Ben oui, quand l'inspiration vient, on n'attend pas qu'elle se casse ^^' lol En fait je me suis lancé un défi d'écrire un one-shot, car mes autres fictions, au départ, devaient en être, mais l'une fait aujourd'hui 13 chapitres, et la deuxième bientôt 7: comme quoi j'ai toujours tendance à tout rallonger...

Ceci est presque un PWP, vous comprendrez bien par la suite... Roolala mais faites moi taire, allez, bonne lecture ! Et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez à la fin surtout ! Histoire que je sache si les OS sont faits pour moi ou s'il vaut mieux que j'arrête, lol ^^

**Nota bene: J'ai pensé rétrospectivement que je pouvais classer ce One-shot dans la série des «OS fous», vous comprendrez pourquoi par la suite ;)**

**Tout l'attrait d'une cuisine**

"C'est de ta faute si on en est là, Potter ! Cracha Drago Malefoy en envoyant un plat de haricots verts à la sauce au poivre dans la Grande Salle.

-Pardon ? S'exclama Harry Potter en lui lançant un regard venimeux, tout en mélangeant sa béchamelle. Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? C'est toi qui l'avais cherché !

-Je n'ai rien cherché du tout, Potty ! Par contre toi tu as le don de me faire chier comme personne ! Rétorqua Malefoy en disposant des pommes de terres au fond d'un plat.

-Rappelles-moi qui a encore insulté mes parents ?

-Et qui a critiqué ma sublime coiffure ?

-Ah parce que tu trouves que c'est le même degré d'insultes ? Mais t'es vraiment con, la fouine !

-Ta gueule, le balafré !

-STOP ! Hurla une voix criarde et aiguë qui les fit redescendre sur terre. Le professeur dit que si vous continuez à vous disputer ainsi, vous passerez chaque fête ici !

-Quoi ? Mais il est dingue, ce dégénéré ! Siffla Malefoy, furieux.

-Ne traites pas Dumbledore de fou, il est plus sain d'esprit que toi ! S'énerva Potter en s'approchant de lui, menaçant.

-Harry Potter Monsieur, arrêtez, supplia Dobby de sa voix pointue. Si vous continuez à vous disputer avec le jeune Malefoy, vous devrez revenir à la Toussaint, le jour de Noël, au Nouvel An, à la chandeleur, à Pacques, et puis vous serez renvoyé, et puis…

-C'est bon, Dobby, c'est bon, grogna Harry. Ce crétin ne vaut même pas la peine que j'accorde de l'importance à ses paroles", ajouta-t-il d'une voix basse, que fort heureusement, seul Dobby entendit, lui lançant un regard lourd de reproches.

Après un regard sceptique aux deux adolescents, l'elfe de maison disparut des cuisines dans un "plop" sonore.

Pour comprendre cette scène, il aurait fallu remonter dans le temps, et retourner à l'instant qui devrait réunir Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy dans les cuisines de Poudlard quelques heures plus tard.

_Dans un couloir de Poudlard, le 31 octobre, jour d'Halloween, aux alentours de 16heures…_

Donc, dans un couloir de Poudlard, les grains de poussières et les tapisseries profitaient de leurs dernières minutes –que dis-je, secondes- de calme.

En effet, tandis que deux Serpentard avançaient d'un bout du couloir, un autre groupe de Gryffondor arrivait de l'autre côté.

Ça y est. Drago Malefoy avait aperçut Harry Potter, son ennemi préféré, et déjà ses yeux étincelaient de haine et son sang bouillait de rage, tandis que ses poings se crispaient et son rictus se faisait mauvais. Pour le Gryffondor, le changement était le même. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas l'un de l'autre.

Bien au contraire, leurs amis ne se comportaient pas de la même façon, ils étaient simplement excédés par la conduite puérile de leurs amis respectifs, et levaient les yeux au ciel.

"Tiens, tiens, Potty… Alors, toujours aussi mal coiffé ? Lança Drago.

-Alors la fouine, t'arrives encore à porter ta tête avec tout le gel qu'il y a dessus ? Rétorqua Harry du tac au tac avec une réplique toute aussi nulle que celle de son vis à vis.

-Même avec du gel je reste séduisant, _moi_, répliqua Drago. Mais t'as le même paillasson que ton père…

-Ne parles pas de mon père ! S'exclama Harry, furieux.

-Alors, on perd sa verve, Potty ? On a peur ? Maman n'est plus là pour te protéger ? Ironisa Drago d'une vois méchante.

-Ta gueule !" Hurla Harry en se jetant sur lui.

Avant que Drago ait pu réagir, il lui assena un crochet du droit qui le projeta contre le mur le plus proche, lui coupant la respiration.

Ron, Hermione et Blaise regardaient la scène d'un air blasé, sans essayer de séparer les combattants: cela ne faisait _que_ deux jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas battus, ils s'étaient _seulement_ limités à quelques joutes verbales sans queues ni têtes, tout était bon pour emmerder l'autre.

Leurs amis se gardaient bien de les séparer, car ils n'y arriveraient pas et risqueraient de se prendre des coups dans la mêlée. De toute façon, comme à chaque fois, ces deux idiots finiraient à l'infirmerie. Ils ne s'inquiétaient même pas des coups qu'ils s'infligeaient puisque ça les soulageaient et qu'ils seraient ensuite soignés par l'infirmière, qui les foudroierait du regard pour s'être _encore_ battus. Alors ils regardaient sans réagir et discutaient entre eux. Question d'habitude.

Harry, lui, regardait Malefoy écroulé à ses pieds. L'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines, alliée à sa haine, était ce qui le transportait le plus, et la vue de son ennemi à sa merci était une jouissance presque aussi sûre qu'une partie de baise.

Drago sentait le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche, sa lèvre inférieure avait explosée sous la dureté du poing de Potter. Le choc l'avait étourdi une fraction de seconde, mais il se releva en un instant, et se rua dans les jambes de Harry.

Ils tombèrent ensemble, s'écrasants au sol dans un même mouvement. Avant même de toucher le sol ils avaient commencé à frapper l'autre. Dans ces moments là, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Rouler sur le corps brûlant de haine de l'autre, frapper chaque endroit que l'on pouvait atteindre, le faire se tordre de douleur, entendre ses gémissements de souffrance, laisser la haine l'envahire et le posséder, le rongeant de l'intérieur, ravageant son corps comme une drogue sûre, oublier le monde extérieur, et frapper, frapper, encore frapper… Ça faisait tellement du bien de le cogner… C'était si soulageant…

Pourquoi ils se frappaient ? Ils n'en avaient aucune idée, mais lorsqu'ils se voyaient ils avaient besoin de se cogner, de chercher le contact rude et physique de l'autre.

A cet instant Drago avait la lèvre coupée, Harry l'arcade sourcilière en sang, et chacun une bonne quantité de bleus et d'hématomes sur le corps, mais aucun des deux ne s'en souciait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était d'infliger le plus de mal possible à l'autre.

Depuis quelques temps leurs disputes étaient de plus en plus fréquentes, il suffisait d'un mot pour qu'une bagarre explose. Des querelles Gryffondor/Serpentard, il ne subsistait que leur propre haine, et les professeurs ne les supportaient plus, complètement à bout de nerfs. Alors que le reste de Poudlard avait évolué, eux en étaient restés à leurs disputes de gamins, aussi puériles que leurs comportements.

Soudain les choses changèrent. Drago avait réussi à se dégager partiellement des poings de Harry, et avait eu le temps de sortir sa baguette. Il cria un sortilège, mais Harry lui donna un coup de pied dans le bras, et le maléfice partit dans le mur d'une classe qui explosa.

Haletants et soufflants dans la poussière opaque du plâtre qui flottait dans l'air, ils essayaient de reprendre leur respiration sans tousser, quand…

« POTTER ! MALEFOY ! QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL ! » Hurla une voix franchement furieuse d'être dérangée pendant qu'elle corrigeait des copies tranquillement.

Potter et Malefoy en question n'avaient jamais entendu leur professeur de métamorphose s'adonner à un tel relâchement de vocabulaire, et eurent la bonne idée de se faire tout petits et d'être « légèrement » horrifiés par ce qu'il allait leur arriver.

« MAIS QUAND ALLEZ-VOUS ENFIN GRANDIR, PAR MERLIN ? CETTE FOIS-CI VOUS ALLEZ ME SUIVRE CHEZ LE DIRECTEUR, ESPECES DES SCROUTS DEMENBRES DE CERVEAU ! » Rugit Minerva McGonagall.

Fort heureusement pour les deux adolescents, la voix fluttée du professeur Flitwick qui accourait l'interrompit. Un attroupement d'élèves s'étaient formé autour de la scène, et murmurait en les montrant du doigt.

« Minerva, calmez-vous, ils devraient peut-être d'abord aller à l'infirmerie, ils sont blessés… »

McGonagall tourna la tête vers lui si vite que Harry criant pour elle un torticolis irréversible. Elle lança un regard furieux au minuscule professeur, et inspira à fond pour « essayer » de se calmer.

« C'est hors de question. Ils risquent de faire exploser l'infirmerie s'ils sont dans la même pièce, reprit McGonagall d'une voix sèche. Ces disputes sont insupportables, ils finiront par détruire le château. Je les emmène immédiatement chez Dumbledore pour une punition exemplaire.

-Vous ne voulez pas plutôt aller prendre une tasse de thé, Minerva ? Je les emmènerai, je pense pouvoir résumer la situation, proposa Flitwick en lançant un regard sévère aux deux fautifs qui échangeaient toujours des regards de pure haine.

-Ça ira, claqua froidement la voix de la directrice de Gryffondor. Chargez-vous plutôt de disperser les élèves s'il vous plait », ajouta-t-elle en désignant le troupeau de curieux qui les observaient.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione et Ron se faisaient un peu de soucis pour Harry, et Blaise pour Draco. Ces deux là avaient déjà reçu des avertissements, mais on ne les avait encore jamais envoyé chez Dumbledore pour leurs disputes.

« Suivez-moi, dit McGonagall d'un ton sans rappel et en tournant les talons.

-Allons, allons, retournez dans vos salles communes, il n'y a rien à voir ! » Incita Flitwick tout en remettant le mur en place d'un sortilège.

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, quelques couloirs plus loin…

« Cette fois-ci était celle de trop, jeunes hommes, énonça Dumbledore d'une voix dure et sévère par rapport à celle amusée de d'habitude. Vos disputes sont incessantes et perturbent Poudlard continuellement. »

Harry et Draco étaient assis face au bureau du directeur, mal à l'aise, tandis que le professeur McGonagall était debout, les bras croisés, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Il est inutile de vous dire que je suis extrêmement déçu par votre comportement et votre incapacité à passer au-dessus d'une vieille mésentente. »

Dumbledore parlait tranquillement, mais d'une voix qui trahissait son mécontentement, et ses yeux habituellement malicieux étaient emplis d'une colère froide. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu si énervé, même s'il le montrait pas.

« Tout les avertissements que vous avez reçu de vos professeurs, et _même de vos amis_ ne vous ont pas incités à interrompre vos querelles. » Continua le directeur.

Soudain, ses yeux prirent une lueur sadique que Draco remarqua, et qui ne lui plut pas particulièrement.

« Ce soir, vous ne participerez pas au festin de Halloween, continua Dumbledore.

-Quoi ? » S'écria Draco.

Un regard perçant de Dumby le fit taire aussitôt. C'est qu'il pouvait faire peur le vieux fou !

« Vous n'y assisterez pas, mais vous y participerez… Reprit Dumbledore. En cuisine ! »

A cet instant les deux garçons faillirent tomber de leur chaise.

« Vous aller remplacer les elfes de maison en cuisine pendant le festin. Vous préparerez les plats et les enverrez dans la Grande Salle. Et sans magie, bien entendu ! Quand vous aurez fini, vous mangerez tous seuls en cuisine. Si vous avez des problèmes, Dobby vous aidera en vous expliquant les choses, et il transmettra mes messages. Mais en aucun cas il ne fera le travail à votre place ! Et tenez, tant que j'y suis, vous y dormirez ! Dobby vous installera des lits. Ça vous apprendra à vivre ensemble !

-Mais… Tenta de protester Harry, horrifié à l'idée de passer la nuit dans la même pièce que Malefoy.

-Pas un mot ! Trancha Dumbledore. A la prochaine dispute, je vous fais récurer tout le château à la brosse à dents ! Et à la troisième je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous renvoyer. Vos disputes sont intolérables. Et maintenant, sortez. Soyez à dix-huit heures trente devant les cuisines. Et faites-vous oublier d'ici là. Minerva, accompagnez-les à l'infirmerie, je vous prie. De peur qu'ils ne respectent pas leur engagement et se sautent dessus dès la sortie de ce bureau… »

Et voilà comment ils étaient arrivés à travailler en cuisine, comme de vulgaires elfes de maison, à cuisiner sans relâche, à suer au-dessus des fourneaux sous les conseils de Dobby qui faisait quelques apparitions, les autres elfes ayant eu une soirée de vacances.

"Je te jure que tu me le payeras, Potter. Faire travailler un Malfoy comme un elfe ! Jura Drago tout en martyrisant le poulet qu'il découpait.

-Il y a une première fois à tout, Malefoy !" Se moqua Harry en envoyant un rôti de porc aux pommes de terre sarladaises dans la Grande Salle.

Une espèce d'étagère magique parcourait toute la cuisine, faisant tout le tour. A chaque fois qu'ils terminaient un plat, ils le déposaient dessus, il disparaissait, et réapparaissait sur une des grandes tables du réfectoire.

Drago allait rétorquer quand Dobby transplana à nouveau.

"Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter Messieurs ! Piailla-t-il. Il faut vous dépêcher et vous mettre aux desserts, les plats sont presque finis en haut !

-J'en ai marre ! S'énerva Drago pendant que Dobby repartait. Je ne suis pas un elfe, je n'ai pas à faire tout ça !

-Tu préfères être renvoyé ? Suggéra Harry narquoisement en sortant hâtivement le matériel nécessaire à la confection des pâtisseries.

-Ah, la ferme, Saint Potter… grogna Drago en allant s'asseoir sur une chaise devant une table, mettant sa tête dans ses mains.

-Je suppose que tu n'avais jamais cuisiné avant ? Demanda Harry en cassant des oeufs dans un bol.

-Non. Ça te pose un problème ? Lança Drago, agressif.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, c'est tout.

-Evidemment, rien n'étonne Mr Potter le parfait, ironisa Drago.

-Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, j'ai pas envie de m'énerver, viens plutôt m'aider, marmonna Harry en gardant son calme.

-Je crois que je vais me reposer un peu en fait, bailla Drago en mettant une main devant sa bouche tout en prenant ses aises.

-Drago Malefoy Monsieur, le professeur Dumbledore dit qu'il faut que vous fassiez le travail à deux !" Retentit la voix de Dobby dans la cuisine.

Harry pouffa de rire en envoyant une tarte aux pommes au festin; et Drago se leva d'un bond en jurant et râlant. Il avait beau ne pas savoir cuisiner, il faisait tout parfaitement: la cuisine était magique. Elle "soufflait" tout ce qu'il fallait faire à Harry et Drago, de telle sorte qu'il leur était impossible de rater un seul plat. Le plus dur était de suivre le rythme effréné que la cuisine imposait pour l'envoyage des plats dans la Grande Salle. De plus, ils commençaient à être fatigués et à être sérieusement affamés.

Ils continuèrent à confectionner cakes, tartes, gâteaux, crêpes, glaces et crèmes en tout genres pendant un certain temps: le festin de Halloween durait malheureusement (pour eux) plus longtemps qu'un repas normal.

Mais heureusement, durant ce laps de temps, ils se parlèrent peu, trop absorbés par les pâtisseries qu'ils produisaient, dégageant une entêtante et délicieuse odeur.

Quand le festin fut enfin terminé, il leur fallut faire la vaisselle. La cuisine les aidait, mais la quantité de vaisselle était telle qu'il leur fallut un certain temps avant d'avoir fini. ("Quand je pense qu'un Malefoy est obligé de faire la plonge !" Avait marmonné Drago de méchante humeur.) Les interventions de Dobby se faisaient de plus en plus rares, et l'on entendait plus que sa voix criarde qui résonnait dans la spacieuse cuisine lorsqu'il se manifestait par magie.

"Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt ! Soupira de soulagement Drago quand il s'assit à la table qui était au centre de la cuisine.

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi, approuva Harry en s'asseyant en face de lui pour récupérer quelques secondes.

-Je crois que j'ai assez cuisiné pour le restant de ma vie ! Fit Drago, dégoûté.

-Ouais… Mais maintenant faut préparer à manger pour nous, personnellement j'ai la dalle, ajouta Harry en se levant.

-Oh non…" Gémit Drago.

Il se leva en soupirant.

Il prit une poêle, cassa un œuf dedans, puis retourna s'asseoir. Deux minutes après une odeur de brûlé s'élevait dans la cuisine. L'œuf avait attaché, cramé, et était immangeable.

"Eh ! Je croyais qu'on réussissait tout dans cette cuisine ! S'exclama Drago en regardant son œuf, dépité.

-A la fin du festin le pouvoir de la cuisine s'évapore, expliqua Harry. Il reviendra pour le prochain repas.

-Et merde… Je sais pas cuisiner, moi ! Grommela Drago.

-Laisse tomber, je m'en occupe. Je sais cuisiner, j'ai l'habitude, fit Harry en haussant les épaules, tout en versant du lait dans un saladier.

-Ah ouais, pourquoi ? Demanda Drago en retournant s'asseoir à la table après avoir nettoyé la poêle brûlée.

-C'est moi qui cuisine quand je suis chez ma famille moldue.

-Pourquoi c'est toi qui le fais ? Questionna Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ils me détestent donc je fais tout, fit simplement Harry. Bon, j'ai la flemme d'attendre que ça cuise, tu crois que Dumbledore me tuera si j'utilise un peu de magie ? Demanda-t-il avant que Drago ait pu exprimer sa surprise de voir que le Survivant n'était pas cajolé par sa famille.

-Potter, Dumby nous a pris nos baguettes, t'as oublié ?

-Qui te dis que j'ai besoin d'une baguette, la fouine ? Lança Harry en souriant d'un air canaille.

-Eh ! Mais…

-Des crêpes, ça te va ? l'interrompit Harry.

-Oui mais…

-Bon eh bien c'est parti !" Fit Harry.

Il dirigea sa main droite vers le bol de pâte qu'il avait préparé, paume tendue, et, les sourcils froncés, un jet de lumière en sortit, venant englober le bol.

En un instant, la louche dans le bol se remplit de pâte, se dirigea vers la poêle préparée, se déversa dedans. La crêpe cuit, se décolla d'elle-même et rejoignit une assiette prévue à cet effet. Puis une deuxième crêpe commença.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait rejoint Drago à la table, qui contemplait la scène avec ébahissement. Harry s'était assis nonchalamment, un coude sur la table, sa main soutenant sa tête, les doigts jouant avec des fins cheveux rebelles. A ce moment, il fut difficile pour Drago de s'arracher à cette vision. Il le détestait… Il le haïssait pour provoquer en lui en tel désir. Harry avait une espèce d'emprise physique sur lui qu'il ne supportait pas. Le pouvoir de le faire bander aux moments où il s'y attendait le moins. Vite, penser à autre chose… Il retourna la tête vers les crêpes en mouvement.

"Je ne savais pas que tu savais faire de la magie sans baguette, Potter ! S'écria-t-il.

-Il y a tellement de choses que tu ne sais pas…

- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Demanda Drago en se retournant vivement vers lui, plantant ses yeux gris dans ses yeux verts.

-Qu'on a beau se détester et se faire la guerre depuis sept ans, on n'a jamais essayé de se connaître vraiment, fit Harry en détournant le regard.

-C'est maintenant que tu t'en préoccupes, Potter ? Renifla Drago d'un air méprisant. Tu crois pas que c'est un peu tard ? Si tu voulais me connaître, il fallait accepter mon amitié en première année !

-On ne peut pas dire que ton attitude m'a incité à te serrer la main, répondit Harry d'un ton froid.

-Tu as préféré un Weasley à un Malefoy ! Lui reprocha Drago.

-Et toi tu as dénigré les deux seules personnes qui m'avaient témoignées de la sympathie dans ma vie ! Alors non, je n'avais pas envie de te connaître après ça !" Claqua Harry d'une voix sèche.

Cette fois, Drago ne répondit pas, serrant les poings pour ne pas s'énerver. C'est vrai, quoi, tout n'était pas de sa faute, quand même !

Harry se leva; les crêpes avaient finies de cuire et il ramena la pile chaude et fumante sur la table dans le plus grand silence. Puis il alla chercher du sucre, du miel, de la confiture, et du coulis de chocolat.

Il se rassit à table dans un silence un peu tendu et se servit, poussant le plat pour que Drago fasse de même.

"Bon appétit.

-Toi aussi. Je dois dire que je meure de faim, fit Drago en étalant de la confiture de mirabelles dans sa crêpe, espérant détendre un peu l'atmosphère. J'espère que c'est mangeable", plaisanta-t-il.

Harry, qui avait recouvert sa crêpe de miel, s'arrêta et cligna des yeux. Malefoy ne s'était pas moqué de lui, il avait _plaisanté __**avec**_ _lui_.

Euh… C'était bizarre.

Il replia sa crêpe et mordit dedans, affamé.

Entre-temps, Drago avait déjà croqué dans sa crêpe.

"Eh, c'est super bon !" S'exclama-t-il.

Puis, en se reprenant:

"Enfin… C'est acceptable, quoi, dit-il en reprenant son air fier de Malefoy.

-Ravi que ce soit à votre goût, Monsieur Malefoy, ironisa Harry en souriant.

-Oh ça va…" Ronchonna Drago en continuant à manger.

Deux ou trois crêpes plus tard…

"Avoue que mes crêpes te plaisent, fit Harry en le voyant dévorer une énième crêpe.

-Non ! Répondit Drago de mauvaise foi. C'est juste que j'ai faim et qu'il n'y a que ça !

-Oh. Et donc tu te forces, là ? reprit Harry en essayant de ne pas rire.

-Evidemment ! Ça manque de classe pour mes papilles distinguées !" Affirma Drago.

Cette fois-ci, c'était trop. Harry explosa de rire sous les yeux contrariés de Drago.

"Peut-on savoir ce qui te fait rire, Potter ? Demanda-t-il, courroucé.

-Tes…tes papilles…distin…distinguées ! Haleta Harry entre deux éclats de rire, des larmes de rire au coin des yeux.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! S'agaça Drago. Oui, mes papilles sont distinguées ! je ne mange pas n'importe quoi, moi !

-Mais quel rabat-joie ! Rit Harry. T'as encore faim ?

-Oui, et j'aimerais manger sans qu'un rire gras et indécent m'interrompe", s'énerva Drago.

En vérité il disait ça car, quand Harry riait, il était si beau que Drago n'avait qu'une envie: le plaquer contre la table et le baiser comme une bête. Et cela l'énervait au plus haut point, car un Malefoy n'avait aucune envie bestiale, il savait se contrôler.

Harry plongea une petite cuillère dans un pot de confiture.

"T'es vraiment qu'un râleur ! Vas-y, mange ! "S'exclama Harry en lui envoyant la confiture en plein visage.

Pour le coup, Drago se figea totalement, les yeux écarquillés, complètement abasourdi. Et bien sûr, Harry se remit à rire.

"Ahaha ! Si tu voyais ta tête, Malefoy !

-Potter… Gronda Drago, menaçant.

-AHAHAHAHA !

-POTTER !" Tonna Drago, furieux.

Il se leva et se rua sur Harry, l'attrapant par le col de sa robe pour le rapprocher de lui.

"Tu as osé lancer de la confiture sur un Malefoy ! Mais ça va pas la tête ? Rugit-il en secouant Harry qui le regardait narquoisement, très calmement.

-C'est que de la confiture, petit dragon, ça va pas te faire du mal… Se moqua Harry.

-Potter… Tu vas te lever et tu vas toi-même m'enlever cette confiture qui me colle la joue, les lèvres et le menton, sinon je te tue !"Menaça Drago en lâchant le col de Harry qui retomba sur sa chaise, pas l'air inquiet le moins du monde.

Drago recula d'un pas, attendant que ce malappris obéisse. Non mais vraiment ! Aucune éducation, lancer de la confiture, qu'elle vulgarité !

"Très bien Monsieur Grognon, mais c'est bien parce que je meurs de peur", ironisa Harry en se levant, se rapprochant de lui.

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Harry sembla examiner, voire admirer Drago. Puis…

"Bon, tu te grouilles, Potter, oui ou non ? S'impatienta Drago. C'est pas que la vue d'un balafré à deux centimètres de moi me rebute mais j'aimerais bien être débarrassé de ce truc qui colle !

-Je vais le faire, t'inquiètes pas… Susurra Harry.

Sa voix fit frissonner Drago. Harry devait faire deux ou trois centimètres de moins que lui, à peine, et il s'approcha de lui encore plus, collant presque son torse contre le sien.

Il essuya la joue pâle et douce du Serpentard et porta son doigt à sa bouche, léchant la confiture avec délice. Puis, lentement, il sortit sa langue de sa bouche, et, sans réfléchir, il lécha la confiture qui maculait la pommette du blond. Il suivit la ligne de sucre sur la joue, le menton, puis il donna un petit coup de langue sur les lèvres, les débarrassant de la confiture.

Pour vérifier s'il ne restait aucune trace de sucre, il refit le chemin en sens inverse.

Drago ne bougeait pas. Il s'était immobilisé dès qu'il avait vu la langue de Potter sortir de sa bouche. Il avait un espèce de blocage et ne comprenait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait…

Il sentait une langue chaude et humide sur son visage…

Une langue chaude…

Une langue…

La langue de… Potter ! Mais il fallait qu'il le repousse ! Sinon Potter allait encore avoir plein pouvoir sur son corps et il allait se mettre à bander comme un imbécile en manque !

"Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement, Potter ?" Demanda Drago d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu plus sûre et moins rauque.

Harry se recula pour le regarder dans les yeux.

"Je fais ce que tu m'as demandé. J'ai enlevé la confiture, dit-il en souriant innocemment.

-C'était nécessaire de le faire avec ta langue ? Grogna Drago sans pour autant reculer ou se détacher des yeux verts qui le fixaient avec pénétration.

-Ça n'a pas eu l'air de te déplaire, répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Je t'ai entendu gémir.

-Hein ? Moi ? Mais pourquoi j'aurais… S'affola Drago en ouvrant grand les yeux.

-Tu te poses trop de questions, Malefoy", le coupa Harry.

Et sans prévenir, il posa brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient chaudes, pulpeuses, et… elles embrassaient sacrément bien, par Merlin !

Drago avait perdu le contrôle de la situation et ne comprenait plus rien. Il hoqueta de surprise et Potter –oh le vicieux !- en profita pour faufiler sa langue dans sa bouche, mêlant sa langue avec la sienne avec violence et passion, entamant un ballet exquis, faisant courir le sang de Drago plus vite dans ses veines.

Harry monta sa main au visage de Drago, jouant avec ses cheveux, accentuant la pression du baiser.

Drago essayait de raisonner. Son pire ennemi l'embrassait, ce même ennemi qui faisait bouillir son sang de haine, et non pas d'excitation comme au moment présent ! Lui qui avait lutté contre son désir pour lui, il pensait avoir réussi ! C'était n'im-por-te-quoi.

Il devait le repousser, ne pas répondre à son baiser, ne pas mettre ses mains dans son dos pour rapprocher son corps brûlant du sien, ni l'embrasser à pleine bouche jusqu'à en perdre haleine…

Oups. C'était déjà fait.

Oh, et puis, pourquoi pas, après tout ? Ce n'était qu'une parenthèse, le lendemain ils recommenceraient à se taper dessus et à se détester… Surtout que puisqu'il aurait assouvi son désir et ne le désirerait plus du tout !

Oh, oui, pourquoi pas… Demain il le mépriserait, demain il le frapperai, demain il roulerait sur son corps pour lui affliger un maximum de souffrance…

Mais maintenant… Mmmh…

Oui mais pourquoi Potter faisait-il cela ? Depuis quand il le désirait ? Oh mon dieu ! Le pourquoi, Drago s'en fichait, du moment que Harry n'arrête surtout pas ce qu'il était en train de faire à cet instant. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas que tout s'arrête. Mais que ça continue, oh oui, que ça continue...

Harry avait lâché la bouche de Drago et lui avait attrapé les cheveux pour les tirer en arrière, dévorant son cou de baisers ardents.

A force de tirailler ses vêtements, Drago avait décidé d'enlever sa robe à Harry, découvrant une chemise près du corps et un jean ample qui descendait sur ses hanches. Un régal pour les yeux.

Depuis quand il reluquait à ce point son ennemi ? Depuis qu'il l'embrassait ? Ah, oui, peut-être…

Tout en continuant à l'embrasser passionnément, Drago passa ses mains sous la chemise de Harry, parcourant les muscles fins et déliés qui se tendaient parfois sous l'effet d'un frisson. Ce qui arrivait très souvent, au plus grand plaisir de Drago.

Tout les gestes de Drago électrisait Harry, qui se sentait franchement dur, et tout en embrassant sa Némésis, léchant chaque parcelle de son antre chaude et humide, mordillant ses lèvres et entrechoquant leurs dents, il entreprit de la déshabiller.

Entre-temps, sa propre chemise était partie aux antipodes, et Drago caressait son torse avec délices, multipliant les frissons, pinçant ses tétons pour les rendre durs, découvrant son torse imberbe avec le ravissement des passions fortes.

Quand Drago fut en boxer devant lui, tremblant d'anticipation et de plaisir contenu, Harry eut une idée. Il fit le tour de Drago (qui était plus qu'appuyé contre la table de la cuisine), et prit le pot de confiture sur la table. Il plongea deux doigts dedans, récoltant un maximum de gelée sucrée, puis reposa le pot et revint face à Draco.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Drago d'une voix rauque et chargée de désir.

-Quelque chose que tu vas aimer", promit Harry d'une voix sensuelle.

Il étala la confiture de façon à former une ligne sur le corps de Draco…

Qui partait du haut de son torse pour aller jusqu'à la frontière de son boxer…

Drago prit le visage de Harry en coupe pour le ramener à ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec tellement de fougue et d'empressement qu'ils purent sentir le goût métallique du sang dans leur bouche, ne les excitant que d'avantage.

Puis, Harry se dégagea, et lentement, commença son périple vers le péché originel. Il parcourut son cou avec tendresse, ses clavicules avec concentration, son torse avec plaisir, léchant le doux sucre de la confiture dans les moindres recoins, appuyant de sa langue pour récolter le tout avec gourmandise, léchant, embrassant, mordillant sans cesse.

Harry sentit sa langue buter contre l'élastique du boxer du blond, et il sentit Drago trembler de désir, désirant plus, beaucoup plus, et qui respirait de plus en plus rapidement.

D'un coup sec, Harry baissa le boxer et arracha un gémissement explicite à Drago, dévoilant une hampe dressée par l'excitation, au gland rougi et brillant, sécrétant déjà les prémices d'une première jouissance.

Pervers, il souffla d'abord sur l'érection sui s'offrait à lui, faisant languir le blond. Puis il passa rapidement sa langue sur le gland, le faisant gémir bruyamment.

"Malefoy… Je veux t'entendre me supplier… Exigea Harry d'une voix extrêmement sensuelle, relevant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux sans aucune gêne.

-Un Malfoy… ne supplie… pas…" Haleta Drago, les mains sur la tête de Harry, essayant de l'approcher de son membre pour qu'il lui offre enfin ce qu'il désirait.

Harry passa de nouveau sa langue sur son sexe, d'une caresse un peu plus appuyée qu'avant, lentement, de bas en haut.

"T'es sûr ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix envoûtante.

-Putain, Potter ! T'es un sadique… Gémit Drago en rejetant sa tête en arrière, fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir Harry si indécent et ne pas s'abaisser à le supplier…

-N'est-ce pas ? Sourit Harry en aspirant légèrement son gland pour le laisser encore déçu.

-Putain… Suce-moi, Potter, murmura Drago.

-J'ai mal entendu… Tu veux quoi ? Répéta Harry, vicieux.

-Je veux que tu me suces ! Bordel, j'en peux plus !" Explosa Drago.

Il faillit s'étrangler sur la fin de sa phrase car Harry avait déjà pris son membre dans sa bouche jusqu'à la garde, le léchant de haut en bas, aspirant son gland par à-coups, faisant des allers-retours où il sentait le sexe de Drago butter contre son palais, palpiter comme d'une vie propre, et les gémissements du blond l'encourageaient…

Il sentit les premiers spasmes annonciateurs de la jouissance et il accentua la pression de ses lèvres sur son membre, accélérant encore ses mouvements.

Drago haletait et gémissait sans honte, et dans un sursaut de lucidité, il força Harry à remonter et l'embrassa avec force.

"Putain Potter, tu suces mieux qu'une fille !" Assura-t-il en retournant Harry pour le mettre dos à la table.

Harry appuya son érection contre sa cuisse, et un courant électrique le parcourut, tout en l'embrassant avec la même ferveur que quand il le frappait.

"Peut-être, mais t'as pas intérêt à m'oublier !

-Ce n'était absolument pas mon intention !" Affirma Drago à son oreille tout en lui léchant le lobe.

Il débarrassa Harry de son jean et de son boxer et commença à le caresser à un rythme saccadé, le faisant gémir dans un souffle erratique.

Quand il sentit Harry au bord de la jouissance, il s'arrêta, laissant le brun contrarié et frustré. Il retourna le brun, le mettant face à la table. Il le fit se plier en avant et appuyant sur sa tête et passa sa main entre ses jambes. Il donna une caresse aérienne à son sexe, ses bourses, et ses doigts vinrent frôler l'intimité de Harry. Il se pencha sur lui et vint embrasser son cou et son dos, et fit pénétrer un de ses doigts en Harry, qui gémit à ce contact, alors que l'autre main de Drago venait caresser à nouveau son membre en feu. Il avait l'impression que le désir coulait en lui comme son sang.

Drago fit quelques mouvements en Harry pour l'habituer à son contact, et très vite, Harry se mit à onduler du bassin, accompagnant son geste jouissif.

"Drago… Je ne suis pas en sucre, vas-y !" Intima Harry d'une voix rauque.

Une demande aussi explicite ne pouvait qu'inciter Drago à agir, et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il écarta les fesses de Harry et le pénétra doucement. Harry était si étroit que Drago eut énormément de mal à se contenir, tellement l'antre chaude de Harry attirait son sexe. Il était impatient mais ne voulait pas blesser le brun.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Harry fit un mouvement brusque des hanches, qui fit s'enfoncer entièrement en lui Drago, les faisant gémir de concert.

Drago se retira légèrement de Harry pour rentrer de nouveau, cognant soudainement sa prostate avec force, les faisant pousser un gémissement sonore.

Drago continuait ses mouvements, tout en se baissant pour dévorer son cou de baisers et enserrer sa taille d'un bras pour le coller contre son torse. A chaque geste de hanche, le sexe de Harry venait buter contre le bois dur de la table, accentuant encore plus son excitation qui semblait être au summum.

Leur échange devenait de plus en plus rapide, bestial, torride, et la cuisine était emplie de gémissements, râles et cris. Ils gémissaient ensemble, imbriqués l'un dans l'autre.

Quand Drago sentit la montée brûlante de sa sève, ses hanches suivirent un rythme effréné et saccadé, et il mordit l'épaule de Harry avant de jouir en lui, provoquant par là même la jouissance de Harry.

Drago, sous l'effet fulgurant de l'orgasme, s'appuya sur le dos de Harry, qui lui, s'était totalement affalé sur la table, pantelant d'extase, aussi haletant et extatique que le blond.

Puis Drago se retira de Harry, redressa celui-ci, le retourna et le prit dans ses bras, alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle peu à peu.

"je ne suis pas certain que Dumbledore envisageait cette alternative quand il nous a puni ! Pouffa Harry, brisant le silence moite dans lequel ils étaient tombés.

-Tu m'étonnes… Sourit Drago. Eh ! Regarde ! Ils sont apparus quand ?"

En effet, ce n'était que maintenant qu'ils remarquaient l'apparition de deux lits dans la cuisine.

"Dobby a du les faire apparaître magiquement… J'espère qu'il ne nous a pas vu ! Eclata de rire Harry.

-De toute façon, on était trop occupés pour s'en rendre compte", objecta Drago en allant s'asseoir sur un des lits alors que Harry le suivait.

Drago s'allongea sur le lit de gauche et ferma les yeux un instant, souriant sous l'effet post-jouissif de l'acte.

Entre-temps Harry se leva furtivement, prit quelque chose sur la table et sauta sur Drago, l'enjambant pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui.

"Eh ! Protesta Drago.

-Dis-moi, tu aimes le chocolat ? Demanda Harry en sortant le coulis de derrière son dos.

-Potter…

-Quoi ? Tu n'as pas envie d'être en dessous ? Lança Harry en se passant la langue sur les lèvres d'un air provoquant et particulièrement sensuel.

-Tu n'y penses pas ! S'écria Drago en essayant de se débarrasser du beau brun qui avait juré sa perte.

-Je peux t'assurer que tu vas aimer…Rappelle-toi la dernière fois que je t'ai dit ça, et ose me dire que tu as été déçu !" Intima Harry en lui embrassant le torse, léchant son nombril en mimant l'acte sexuel.

La dernière fois qu'il lui avait dit qu'il allait aimer ? Ah, si on voulait parler de la formidable fellation qu'il lui avait faite, d'accord, il se laissait faire !

"Potter ?

-Ben quoi, le chocolat ne demande qu'à être utilisé !

-Insatiable !"

Et c'est ainsi que la cuisine de Poudlard devint une véritable voyeuse et qu'on lui débaucha les idées, et que si vous le lui demandez poliment, elle vous contera tout l'attrait d'une cuisine.

**FIN**

Voilà ! J'espère que ce petit one-shot vous aura plu, si c'est le cas, laissez-moi une petite review, ça ne fait de mal à personne ! (Et surtout pas à moi ! =P )

Sinon je suis désolée pour le retard de mes autres fictions, mais la fin alternative de Seuls les idiots ne changent d'avis devrait arriver assez vite !

Merci de m'avoir lu, je vous aime !

Anabanana94


End file.
